Captain Bluebear
The main protagonist of The 13½ Lives of Captain Bluebear, ''Bluebear is a chromobear who was most awkwardly born aboard the SS Moloch, but was thrown overboard by his parents because so he would not have to bear the tortures on it. In the novel, he recounts his first 13 1/2 lives, a chromobear having 27 lives total. Lives A chromobear has 27 lives. In this novel, Bluebear recounts his first 13 1/2, each of which makes up a chapter of the book. Life as a Minipirate For his first 12 lives, Bluebear did not know how he had come into existence. He began his first life floating on a walnut shell in the north Zamonian Sea near the Malmstrom. Bluebear was found by a group of Minipirates as he was drifting towards the Malmstrom. He spent 5 years with the Minipirates, who taught him their trade. Bluebear even became better at knot-tying than most Minipirates. After 5 years, Bluebear had grown to be so big that he threatened to sink the minipirate ship, so he was left on the shores of Hobgoblin Island with a bottle of Seaweed Juice and a loaf of Seaweed Bread, which he promptly devoured. Life with the Hobgoblins Bluebear, overwhelmed with the sadness of his predicament, as well as the frightening dark forest surrounding him, began to cry. When the Hobgoblins discovered his talent for crying, they took him in. Bluebear performed for the Hobgoblins for some time, crying in a variety of different ways for them. He became somewhat of a star to the Hobgoblins, who provided him with food and water. Meanwhile, Bluebear became more and more like the Hobgoblins. He imitated their movements, and even attempted to walk on water. Eventually, Bluebear became ashamed of how he has become like the Hobgoblins. Bluebear decided to leave the island, so he snuck away from the hobgoblins, built a raft, and set off into the ocean, bringing only a small amount of food and water. Life on the Run Bluebear starts his journey from Hobgoblin Island relatively excited. However, after a while he becomes becalmed and very bored. Soon after, he has a run-in with the S.S. Moloch, a huge ship which wanders around the Zamonian waters. It calls to him to come aboard, but he can't cross the water. After it leaves, he is left more lonely than before. It doesn't take long after this incident for Bluebear to run into the Babbling Billows, who teach him to speak and also name him for life. After a short bit, they too leave Bluebear alone and floating. Bluebear then sees a Tyrannymobyus Rex in the water. After climbing onto its back, he begins extracting harpoons from its weathered hide, and in turn the Rex takes him to an island. This will be his new home. Life on Gourmet Island On Gourmet Island, Bluebear finds that nature bends to his will. There are delicious fruits and vegetables to eat, rivers and ponds made of oil, milk, and fresh water, squirrels that play with him, flowers that sing, warm water, and lobsters that commit suicide in the pool of oil. In short, he has discovered a paradise. Soon he becomes exceptionally fat , and that is when it turns out that Gourmet Island, or Bluebear Island, as Bluebear christens it, is actually an exceptionally intelligent and advanced aquatic carnivorous plant. While the plant is attempting to devour Bluebear, a Roving Reptilian Rescuer rescues him, just in the nick of time. The Rescuer introduces himself as Mac, and takes Bluebear under his wing, almost literally. Life as a Navigator This is Bluebear's 5th life, after being rescued from Gourmet Island by Mac, a Roving Reptilian Rescuer. Mac reveals that he has bad eyesight and asks Bluebear's help to navigate. During his time as a navigator Bluebear learns much about the world and saves many people. One of these people was attempting to test the Roving Reptilian Rescuers' abilities. He also saves some Wolperting whelps from a farm about to be crushed by a bollogg. This life ends when Mac says he needs to retire and drops Bluebear off at the Nocturnal Academy, where he is given a free education as Mac once saved Professor Nightingale's life. Life in the Gloomberg Mountains Mac takes Bluebear to the Gloomberg Mountains, specifically Nightingale's Nocturnal Academy where he meets Fredda and Qwerty. There, he obtains nearly as much knowledge as a being with only one brain possibly can. He leaves after a long time, but not before assisting Nightingale with several of his Unperfected Patents. Life in the Great Forest After escaping the labyrinth in the Gloomberg Mountains, Bluebear enters the Great Forest. After roaming the Great Forest, Bluebear finds a meadow in the forest. He then finds a female bluebear that resides in the meadow, where she has a house. Bluebear instantly falls in love with the bluebear. He stalks her, watching her read, and even watched her bath. He builds up the nerve to walk into the house. He then finds 3 dumplings cooking on the stove. Bluebear then wakes up, and finds that he's trapped in a Spiderwitch's web, and that all that he thought he saw was just an hallucination. He then tries to get out of the web, and cries, and the tears dissolve the web. The Spiderwitch hears the commotion that Bluebear caused, and runs after him. Bluebear then runs away from the Spiderwitch for 9 hours, which gives Bluebear marathon fever. Bluebear then falls into a dimensional hiatus, and is the start of his next life. Life in the Dimensional Hiatus After falling through the dimensional hiatus while fleeing from the Spiderwitch, Bluebear falls into a state of Carefree Catalepsy, a hypnotic state which filters the sudden shock of experiences. Eventually, Bluebear exits into the 2364th dimension, Qwerty Uiop's home dimension. He intercepts Qwerty on his way to the throne, knocking him into a dimensional hiatus. To escape the angry crowd, Bluebear leaps into the dimensional hiatus after Qwerty. Unbeknownst to either Bluebear or the reader, a future version of Qwerty sees this scuffle, then trips and falls into the dimensional hiatus again. Life in the Demerara Desert The Demerara Desert is made of sugar sand. Bluebear is in this desert with Muggs. Then he captures a mirage. Life in the Tornado City After Bluebear's adventures, he tries to find a way to Atlantis. To try to get there really fast, he hitches a ride on the everlasting tornado. He jumps through the tornado, to find a city that is filled with old humans. He looks in a mirror and finds him to have grown old as well with a white beard and his once blue fur turned into white fur. Bluebear then goes and finds himself a house. Because the tornado sucks in so much debris, the tornado has a lot of treasure from over the years. Bluebear begins to horde his home with the treasure until it practically fills his living room and the whole floor. One of his friends in Tornado City told him that the other residents were worried about him. It was not known to him that the treasure was worthless there, and the valuable things there were food supplies and other things that do not last. Bluebear then decides that he needs to find out a way to escape Tornado City. Life in the Bollogg's Head Bluebear has a journey through a bollogg's head on the way to Atlantis. He meets 1600H, too! Life in Atlantis He spends some time in Atlantis as a Congladiator - professional liar. Life aboard the ''SS Molloch He is a slave on the ship. He has a battle with Zamonium, an element that has telepathy and the ability to think. Half-Life At Peace Captain Bluebear meets a blue chromobear named Avriel, and they share a half-life together. They occasionally see Atlantis flying in a zig-zag pattern through the air, with the city lights. de:Blaubär Category:Characters Category:Captain Bluebear Category:Incomplete Articles